Two Separate Lives
by MagisterMundiSum
Summary: AU. Danny Fenton is a 14 year old human boy and Phantom is a lonely ghost. After months of the two living in the same mind, Danny finally decides to give Phantom a body of his own. Phantom doesn't like his 'brother's' idea, but agrees to try it out for one week. How does Phantom cope with his own life? Full summary inside. Not Pitch Pearl. Rated because I'm paranoid.


**What's up readers and writers of Fan Fiction? This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: **_AU. __Danny Fenton is a 14 year old human boy and Phantom is a lonely ghost. After months of the two living in the same mind, Danny finally decides to give Phantom his own body and life. Phantom doesn't like his 'brother's' idea, but agrees to try it out for one week. How does Phantom cope with his own life? Will he end up wanting to keep things the same after the week is over or will he want everything back to the way it was before? Not Pitch Pearl._

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by the fabulous Butch Hartman, not me.**

* * *

**Two Separate Lives**

**Prologue**

* * *

Danny groaned lying back on his bed with his arms spread out. Today was just another tiring day, the only thing that was keeping his spirits high was that a few weeks ago, his parents found out about his ghost half. They found out on accident of course. He passed out during a ghost attack and transformed back human. His parents were there to stop the ghost, see him transform, and bring him back home. That led to a very awkward conversation once he woke up, but fortunately his parents understood and accepted his half-ghost status. Since then they have been very supporting and helpful. Although, when telling his parents everything, he did leave out one important detail, the same detail that no one, not even Sam, Tucker or Jazz knows…

You see, everyone that knows about his secret thinks that Phantom and Danny is the same person. That somehow, the accident just gave him ghost powers and a ghost image, but that isn't completely true.

_There was a lonely ghost in the Ghost Zone that didn't even have a stable form. He was just a cold breeze if anyone passed him; the ghosts never even knew he was there._

_Now this ghost just wanted to be noticed, he wanted someone to know him and care for him. But being a ghost - that never was going to happen. Until the day that the unnatural ghost portal opened._

_When the portal opened in front of him, he took the chance to go the human realm, hoping that there he'll be able to find someone that would care for him. Or at least get someone to notice him. He got what he wanted, but not exactly how he planed too._

_When he went through the portal, he found a 14 year old boy screaming in pain. On instinct, the ghost tried helping the slowly dying child but ended up merging their two forms together. He ended up saving the human by doing this, but since the boy's form was more stable than his, he ended up taking control of the body instead of Phantom. The ghost was locked away in the mind of young Daniel Fenton, giving the child a second chance of life, only this time with the ghost's powers and a stable ghost form._

The ghost didn't mind though, he didn't care that Danny was using his abilities. He didn't care that he was only in the sidelines of every battle because he got what he wanted. He got someone who cared for him – A brother. Danny was even the one to give him his name – Phantom.

Phantom cared for his brother, whether they were really brothers or not, he cared for him. He didn't want anything to change, he just wanted to stay and watch over his brother. Unfortunately, Danny didn't always feel the same at times.

"_Something wrong Danny?"_ Phantom thought.

The boy just groaned, "I'm sick of having mom and dad worry constantly for me now that they know about you." He responded in a whisper.

"_Well they don't actually _know_ about me Danny."_

"Yeah, that's true, but still? I had to persuade them to go the the annual ghost convention that they normally go to every year. They were nervous to leave me alone, in case of a ghost came. I can take care of my self."

"Y_ou can't blame them for worrying Danny, you're their son."_

"Yeah, yeah I get it, but still." Danny complained, lifting himself back up. He looked out his window.

"Hey Phantom, can I ask you something?"

"_You didn't really give me a choice there Danny."_

"Oh shut up, I was just thinking…"

_"Of what?"_

Danny paused before speaking "…Don't you ever get tired of not being able to do anything Phantom? You're just trapped in my mind; don't you ever just want to be free?"

"_No, I don't Danny. How could you possibly think that?"_

"Well, how about the fact that you don't even get to live your after-life, you just have to be here with me and you don't even have a choice in the matter."

"_I do have a choice, and my choice is to stay and help. Even if I can't go and save people, I can give you the power to do so. Plus I don't mind watching over you."_

"You know that sounds creepy Phantom."

"_Whatever, I want to help you and this is the best way."_

"But don't you want to be able to live your own life?"

"_I didn't even have a life before. You brother, is the reason why I want to continue living my life how it is. You gave me my name and gave me a purpose." _

Danny sighed, "I know that you are grateful Phantom. And that you don't mind staying this way, but _I'm_ not. You should be able to do what you want and roam without me…" Danny trailed off starting to get an idea.

"_Don't you dare Danny! I know what you're thinking!"_

Danny ignored Phantom and stood up from his bed. He let two bright rings form around his waist. Once the transformation was complete he turned his legs into a tail and flew down into the lab.

He grinned when he found the lab empty and flew over to the corner where a certain Fenton Ghost invention was.

"_Danny stop! Don't you remember what happened last time?"_

"Yeah I do remember, but this time will be different because instead of me wanting to just split into two so I can do different things at once, I am splitting us. You'll be able to have your own body and personality." Danny explained moving the Fenton Ghost Catcher to the center of the room.

"_Danny…!"_

"You know, you would sound more threatening if you actually had your own body."

"_Shut up Danny, I'm serious!'_

"So am I Phantom, you shouldn't have to be trapped the rest of your life."

"_I'm not trapped!"_

Danny didn't respond and looked towards the Ghost Catcher, he sighed, "Trust me Phantom. You'll thank me later." He muttered before flying his way through the invention. He heard Phantom yell one more time to stop before he went all the way through.

Danny felt as if his whole body went warmer, but at the same time, it went empty. As felt as if a part of him was ripped away. He gasped as his body landed belly first on the metal floor with a loud thud. He groaned.

Seconds later, Danny found himself still on the floor stretching out his limps. He moved his arms to push himself up before he felt two cold hands gently grab him and lift him up. "Danny?" the ghost asked. Danny recognized the voice but at the same time he didn't. This time the sound echoed and he knew if someone else was in the room they would have heard the voice too. It wasn't just in his head anymore.

He turned to see his other half, "Look what you did Danny. We have to fix it." Phantom said, lifting the teen up to his feet. He dragged him back over to the Ghost Catcher.

Danny yanked himself from Phantom's grasp. "Are you crazy Phantom? It worked. You have your own body and mind now."

Phantom narrowed his eyes at Danny, "I didn't want this though Danny." He hissed grabbing the boys arm, "Now come on, we have to change it back."

Danny rolled his eyes before pulling away again. "You don't even know if you like living like this or not Phantom. How can you be so sure you won't enjoy it? You actually have a stable body and a place to stay, just try it."

Phantom growled, "I don't want to Danny, can't we just go back to the way it was before?"

Danny shook his head, "No Phantom, at least try living like this."

The ghost pouted, "Danny Please! Let's go back through the ghost Catcher like nothing happened, alright?"

The human sighed, "Phantom, how about we do a trial period. We try living like this for one week, if at the end of the week you still don't like it, we go back. You just have to at least try it."

Phantom glared slightly before sighing, "Fine, we can try it for_ one_ week, and one week only. After that we're going back."

Danny smiled, "Great." He said moving the Fenton Ghost Catcher back to the corner of the lab.

"You do realize that if we do this, we have to tell your parents, sister, and friends right?"

Danny stopped at hearing this, he turned to Phantom, "…What?"

Phantom smirked, "There is no way we'll be able to hide this for a whole week. Plus, I think it's time that they know."

Danny sighed knowing that he was right, "Well, mom and dad are gone for the next few days for the ghost convention, so I guess we'll start by telling Jazz."

Phantom nodded and two began heading up the lab stairs.

* * *

**Yup, that's the prologue. It's kind of short, but it gets to the point. This story will be roughly 7-8 chapters long, one chapter for each day. Oh, and with the Ghost Catcher, I made it so that in the episode Identity Crisis,** **Danny was only separated by personality because that's what he **_**wanted**_**. Well in this story, he wanted to split both Phantom and Fenton with their **_**own**_** personalities… if that makes since to you readers. Anyway, Please let me know what you think! REVIEWS are highly appreciated!**

**~Magister Mundi**


End file.
